Two Officers Down!
by RMNicki
Summary: What if Jules wasn't the only one on Team One that was shot; that fateful day when a sniper plagued City Hall? One-Shot. Please rate and review! Enjoy!


_**~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of it's characters, but I do own 'Two Officers Down!' and it should not be used without my permission.  
Enjoy!**_  
~*~*~

"I think we've got him…" Jules said.

_Low and slow guys._ Ed ordered.

Sam gave the signal,

"POLICE! Drop you weapon! Hands in the air, or we will shoot!" Jules said loud enough for the man to hear.

"Show me your hands! Show me your hands! Show me your hands!" Sam ordered, as he cautiously went up the stairs, he yanked the camouflage cover off of the man… but it wasn't a man.  
"It's a decoy!" Sam said, caught off guard.

"Where is he!?" Jules asked, looking around frantically, for a man who was practically impossible to see.

_It's a decoy. Fall back! Fall back, now! Take cover!_ Ed yelled in their ears.

Then, the unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang throughout City Hall.  
Jules was its target.  
She was thrown off balance, and fell sideways to the ground.

Sam ran down the stairs, as he watched her fall to the floor. "Officer down! Officer down! We need a medic, now! Jules's been hit!"

_Officer down! We need EMS, Bay and Queen, SRU officer down!_ Spike said into his comm. link.

"Stay with me Jules, stay with me…" Sam said, putting a hand to the bullet wound, Jules was already going into shock. "Stay with me, stay with me."

More gunshots; bullets ricocheted off of the shield Sam held over him and Jules, "We're under fire! We need you up here now!"

_We're almost there Sam._ Boss said in his ear.

Then, the bullets stopped.

There was silence for about 20 seconds, hopefully it was over. Sam moved the shield slightly, and looked over to City Hall…

The door to the roof slammed open, and the team got out there just in time to see the shield Sam was holding move slightly, another loud bang as a rifle went off again and Sam was thrown to the ground as a bullet entered just to the side of his vest and entered his shoulder.

"No!" Sarge yelled.

"Sam, Jules!" Wordy exclaimed, as they watched him fall, and the shield clattered loudly to the ground.

_Spike! Make sure EMS is ready, Sam's been hit!_ –Boss "We need to get them covered now!"

_EMS Bay and Queen! Two officers down! We have two SRU officers down! We need EMS, now! _They head Spike in the background.  
The team moved in quickly, shields up, "There's no way we can get both of them!" Lou said, Sam was still partly conscious, but he was fading quickly, "Ge-get Jules f-first! I'll be- be fine." He was slipping into shock, but trying to hide his pain.

Sarge nodded, "We're comin back for you buddy." He said. "Wordy! Cover Sam! We'll be back, don't move that shield even an inch!"

"Boss, let me do it." Ed said.

"Eddie…"

"Not an inch." He said, Sarge gave in hesitantly.

"Not an inch. No one else gets shot today." He said.

Ed nodded, and, crouched down in front of Sam, holding the shield in front of them both, the bullets didn't come again, the team left with Jules. Ed put pressure on Sam's wound, but despite the pressure, blood still seeped through, and Sam's eyes began to close.  
"No! Sam! You stay with me! Don't close your eyes on me, buddy!" Ed said, "Boss, where are you?!"

"I'm sorry…" Sam whispered. Ed looked down at him,

"Don't apologize, Sam, look at me, look at me. Don't let go, keep your eyes open!"

_Spike, we're gonna need you to help us get Sam out of there! –_Sarge.

_Copy._ Spike said, running out of the command truck.

_We're on our way back up, Ed, how's he doing!? –Sarge._

And then, Sam's eyes closed, and his body became limp, "NO! Sam, no! Keep your eyes open! Boss! He's unconscious! Damnit!"

We're almost there, Ed!

"Come on Sam."

In a few seconds, the door banged open again.

Spike, Lou and Wordy covered Ed, and Boss, as they picked their fallen colleague up,

"You're gonna be okay Sam, just keep breathin. We're not giving up on you, and you definitely cannot give up on us." Sarge said.

They tried to keep him as still as possible as they made their way back to the elevator.

"His pulse is threading…" Spike said, pressing his fingers to the inside of Sam's throat.

"We are not losing anyone today." Ed said, they rushed out of the elevator and were met by EMS, the team stood back helplessly and watched as they put a neck brace on Sam, and inserted the tube into his lungs. They strapped him down, as they took his blood pressure, and tested his pulse.

"We need to get him to the hospital now, he's showing signs of cardiac arrest."  
The team hated that that was the last thing they heard as Sam was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

The sniper had slowed down, and he sat back and waited for Ed and the team to come find him, because he knew after shooting two SRU officers, their entire team would have to be on deck.

Soon, he heard one, _Spike_ he remembered, and Ed Lane come into the room he was hiding in. Ed walked by where he was and he managed to get the hostage he's been waiting for all day.

His focus was completely distracted as he saw everything he'd wanted since months ago when his father had been murdered.

"I've got the solution." Spike said, from above the subject and Ed.

"Scorpio."

And, the last thing they saw of the situation was the young man hit the ground.

The team got to the hospital as soon as they could.  
It was about 2 hours before a doctor walked through the doors and said, Jules's name,  
"Family of Julianna Callaghan?"  
They all stood and walked over to him, he didn't react to the fact that 5 SRU officers were standing in front of him.  
"How is she, Doc?" Ed asked.  
"When we got her here, she had lost a lot of blood and we were afraid she wouldn't make it through the surgery, but she's a fighter, and she pulled through. They're doing a transfusion right now, we're hoping to get her stable by tonight, all in all, I'm pretty sure she'll pull through as long as no surprises come along."  
This was a breath of relief.  
"Do you know anything about Samuel Braddock?" Sarge asked.  
The doctor's face clouded for a second and the team feared the worst.  
"On his way here, he flat lined, and he was gone for about 2 minutes, but they were able to get him back in the last second. He was highly unstable when he got here, and again we didn't think he would make it through the surgery either. But you have two miracle workers, Sergeant Parker. Samuel's doing good right now, we're going to keep him on oxygen for a couple days though just to be sure."  
This brought smiles to all their faces. They weren't going to lose a teammate today.  
"Do you know when we'll be able to see them?" Spike asked.  
"My guess would be…At the earliest, a day or so from now. We need to be sure they're stable before you go into see them."  
The team nodded, without arguing.  
~*~*~*

The next day when they came to the hospital they found out, Jules had slipped over into a coma, and coma's were always unpredictable. The doctor wasn't sure this time when she was going to wake up, _if _she did, and Sam had flat lined again, what had happened to their fighters?  
But, they were allowed to see them,  
The team split, Sarge, Ed, and Spike went to see Sam, Lou and Wordy went to see Jules, Sam looked horrible, like he had…been shot. His face was sweaty, and he looked like he was in pain. Jules wasn't any better, and seeing them both with oxygen masks over their faces, , and heart monitors was horrible. it made them all want to throw up, as the events from the other day flashed through their minds over and over again.  
They visited at night almost every night, until one day, the station got a call, Winnie called them over quickly,  
"Guys, Jules is awake, they're saying she woke up this morning." She looked at Sarge and smiled,  
"She's reeking havoc and arguing with the doctor over whether or not she's needs the oxygen mask." They all either smiled or chuckled at Jules's stubbornness. Then a tenseness passed over the team, "Have they told her about Sam?"  
"I asked them not to."  
Sarge nodded, "Thanks Winnie."  
Troy walked around the corner, "Go to the hospital, Team 3 can take your shift." He smiled.  
Ed nodded, "Thank you Troy." He nodded, and walked back to tell his team to get ready for another shift.  
They made it to the hospital in around 15 minutes, and a doctor lead them to Jules's room, and she was indeed arguing with a doctor, he was trying to convince her to put the oxygen mask back on.  
"Jules." Sarge said, and she looked towards him, and smiled slightly. "Put the mask back on." He said, gently.  
'But-"  
"Now. That's an order."  
She frowned at him defiantly, he gave her a look and she sighed, and did as he said.  
The doctor walked back towards the door,  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
Spike walked forward Jules first, "How're you doing?" He asked.  
She pulled away the mask, and he sighed in exasperation,  
"I feel like I got shot." She winced. "They don't tell you how much this hurts."  
"No." Ed smiled, "They don't."  
"You're definitely a fighter, Jules." Wordy said.  
She smiled, slightly, and looked around the room again, "Where's Sam?" She asked, slightly disappointed.  
The team gave each other nervous looks, but Jules saw it.  
"Guys…" She said, cautiously, "What happened?" She knew something was wrong.  
They pushed Sarge forward, "You tell her Sarge." Wordy said.  
"Thanks guys." Sarge sighed.  
She looked at him, eyes nervous, as she took in their stiff postures.  
"Jules…" Sarge said slowly, he watched her facial expressions, "When you two were on that roof…when he was holding the shield over you two…" His voice dropped off, and he looked down, as he could see the fear in her eyes, "As soon as we got up there, the shield moved slightly, and Jules…He was shot in the shoulder."  
She was silent for a second, "Please tell me the vest stopped it." She whispered, this had happened while he was protecting her.  
"At the angle he was shooting from, it went under the vest."  
She took a deep breath as emotional pain mixed with the prominent physical, as tears welled in her eyes, "God, this happened while he was protecting me."  
"Do not blame this on yourself." Ed ordered.  
"That's hardly fair, he would have done it anyways, even if you had begged him not to. He ordered us to take you first, you know." Spike said.  
That sounded like Sam.  
They argued with her for about an hour, when a doctor walked in again,  
Jules raised her arms slightly, gasping in pain, at the movement, "I didn't do anything wrong, yet." The team chuckled at the 'yet' at the end of her sentence.  
The doctor said something quietly to Sarge that they didn't catch.  
"Good god, what is it with you two. You may be fighters, but you also cause a lot of trouble." Jules smiled, smugly, "Is he awake?" Lou asked.  
"Yes, and he's refusing morphine, he's taken the I.V out twice."  
"We'll be back. We have to go argue with Sam now." Wordy said, Jules smiled, as they left again, a devious glint in her eyes again, no one saw it, except Sarge, he gave her a look, knowing she was planning something.  
They, then walked to Sam's room.  
"Between you and Jules, you're going to make your doctor want to take a vacation."  
"She's awake, how is she?" Sam asked.  
"She's arguing with the doctors about the oxygen mask." Lou said.  
Sam smiled, "We're on the same page then."  
"How are you?" Ed asked him.  
"Okay… besides the pain."  
"Guess, you should leave the I.V in." Sarge said, exasperated. Sam smiled.  
The door behind them opened,  
"Are you _serious?" _Sarge asked, as Jules walked into the room. "Now, not only are you not wearing your oxygen mask, and disobeying orders, you're on your feet." She flinched at his stern voice,  
"Come on, Sarge, I'm not on duty." She smiled, Sam laughed at her arguing with Sarge, she was 125 lbs of force to be reckoned with,  
"They don't know you're in here, do they?" He asked.  
She smiled mischievously.  
"They're going to move your room father away, if you pull a stunt like that." Lou warned.  
"Then I'll just walk farther."  
A doctor walked in then, and she smiled sheepishly at him. He just stared at her, not surprised, anymore, he sighed, and checked Sam's vitals, then hers.  
"We noticed your empty bed, and I figured you'd be in here."  
"We didn't bring her in here, we left and she must have followed us." Ed said innocently.  
"5 minutes." He said to Jules, "Or I can just sedate you and take you back." He threatened.  
"You suck." She said half-heartedly, the doctor smirked, "I get that a lot, 5 _minutes_."  
This time, Jules nodded. She turned back as the doctor left, "Nice dress, Sam." She smiled,  
"I could say the same to you."  
"It looks better on me." She smiled.  
The team just watched as they bickered.  
"Kay, you're 5 minutes are up." Sarge said looking at Jules, "come on." She sighed, and looked at Sam, they were planning something,  
"I might just have the doctor sedate you anyways." Sarge threatened.  
"You wouldn't!" Jules said, the team laughed as he lead her back to her own room.  
The doctor gave them a rough estimate of how long Sam and Jules would be in the hospital, and then until they could go back to work.  
He said, probably about 7 months, then he thought about it again, and said, "With those two though, I wouldn't be surprised if they scraped two months off of that."  
_**~*~*~ **_

_**This is a one-shot guys, and yes I know that with their injuries, there's a good chance that Jules wouldn't be walking around, but hey…it seemed like a good idea In the moment!  
Hope you enjoyed, R/R please!(:**_

_**-RMNicki-  
~*~*~**_


End file.
